Deserted
by EowynofRohan
Summary: Harry and Ginny run off together, Hermione becomes invisible..and then she falls in love. Don't forget to Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Deserted~*~ A/n: This is my first fic, so if its not that great I'm sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
It was snowing outside and the school had an icy atmosphere to it. But that's how it always is during the winter at Hogwarts. "Quite depressing" Hermione whispered as she stared out the window. Draco Malfoy walked by and shot out "What's depressing Granger? That outfit you're wearing or that your lover boy Harry ran off with that runt Ginny Weasley?" He knew he had hit a nerve. Of course everyone at Hogwarts knew the story, it spread like wildfire, as did everything that involved the famous Harry Potter. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as the painful memories came rushing back to her. It all happened at the start of this year. Life seemed to be perfect, as if it was Heaven. Nothing could have gone wrong, Voldemort was long gone and never to be heard from again, her studies were going great, not that they were ever bad, but it still it helped out a lot, Harry had been named the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and the best thing of all was that her and Harry were together. This heaven-like life lasted for a couple of months. Then things seemed to collapse under the stress. Exams and more homework then ever before were taking its toll. She had noticed Harry was distant towards her. Not his cuddly self, not the Harry who couldn't keep his arms from wrapping around her body, keeping her safe and warm. Although it did stir some curiosity in Hermione, she figured it was stress. That was until she woke up and found a letter next to her bed with a brilliant red bow on it. Just glancing at the handwriting, she knew it was from Harry. She smiled and carefully opened the letter. She was devastated to find only a few sentences.I have gone to play Quidditch for England and I realize that my heart truly belongs to Ginny. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you.In shock she let the letter fall from her hands. Snapping back to reality, she looked around and to her shock Malfoy was the only person standing there. His long drawl caught her attention "I know you've never seen anyone as handsome as me but don't stand so close, I don't want your filthy mudblood germs to get on me." She fled down the emptying hallway to her class. Only a few minutes late, she gave Mcgonagall a hurried apology and took her seat next to Ron. "Where were ya?" he said smiling. "I just lost track of time that's all" 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Hermione walked happily to Herbology expecting a nice break after that horrible Care of Magical Creatures class, yet again Hagrid brought in yet another deadly animal. Ron and her mouth's both dropped open in unison. They were used to Mrs. Sprout's jolly laugh and warm greeting, but instead of Professor Sprout none other than Professor Snape greeted them. As the bell rang and everyone settled down, Snape began talking "It seems your imprudent teacher Professor Sprout was knocked out by a baby mandrake. She idiotically forgot her earmuffs. Now take out your books and start reading about Rousseau"  
  
After giving the students several minutes to read he began talking "Today, We will be making a disappearing elixir. I will put you in partners!" Snape gave one of his evil smiles and the continued on "Patil and Weasley will be partners, Longbottom and Brown." He slowly made his way around the class finding every possible way to make everyone angry. He turned to Hermione "You, Granger, will be partners with Malfoy" This was pushing it. She stood up in protest "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I'M NOT WORKING WITH THAT SCUM!" " I suggest you sit down and shut up before I send you to Professor Dumblebore's office!" said Snape harshly. She sat down with the utmost look of hatred anyone had seen. "Now" he said, moving on like nothing had happened, "You will find the instructions on page 42 of your book. You will each take turns making the elixir, and then drinking it, whoever makes it today will be drinking it tomorrow." Lavender raised her hand "Professor, how long will we be invisible?" "It should last the hour, Brown, now quit asking questions and get to work" Clearly, Snape wanted to be left alone, he walked quickly to his desk with his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. "You're drinking the elixir today" she then turned around to go get the ingredients. Malfoy was left with his mouth opened to argue but didn't get a chance to. When she returned, he regained his irritating manner. "There's not way I'm drinking a elixir that's been made by the likes of you" he hissed. They argued for quite along time until finally Hermione gave up, but had one thing to say. "Malfoy I swear to God if you do ANYTHING to this elixir I will take your wand and shove it up your ass" --- 


End file.
